


The Cost of Silence

by geriatricsloth, ginwhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, bella likes it, jasper doesnt like to share bella in any way, jasper's possessive af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geriatricsloth/pseuds/geriatricsloth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock
Summary: Jasper doesn't like sharing Bella, especially when it comes to their sexual escapades. He takes matters into his own hands when someone sees more than they should. Bella finds out and it turns to a battle of wills.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	The Cost of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Taking canon and changing it to what works better lol. Vampires have fangs, can control their venom output, and can't get humans pregnant.

Bella likes to tease Jasper. Jasper likes to take advantage of her obvious want for him, especially at school.

Bella shows up at school and meets him in the parking lot with no bra under her thinnest tank top. His eyes almost pop out of his head and takes his flannel off and wraps it around her as he drags her to class. It looks like a blanket on her, but it’s thick enough to not let anyone know what she’s hiding underneath. He finds out just how much versatility it gives him in close quarters.

In Bio, it allows him to play with her nipples while they're supposed to be working on a lab. Some girl in the corner of the class who can see almost everything. _God, how’d she get so lucky? Also I can’t believe they’re fucking again after English._

Jasper just barely catches her emotions and abruptly pulls his hand back to himself.

"Bella, won't you be a dear and go get us another microscope? This one doesn't seem to be working properly." He watches her as she walks up to the front of the room, sighing as he leans back in his seat. He turns to look at the girl that was watching them, "How much do you want to not say anything?"

It's the only time he's willingly spoken to someone outside of his family and Bella.

He drops off Bella after school at her house and she asks why he’s not coming in with her. He tells her he’s got some business to take care of. Cut to an hour later, he’s standing in the shadow of a roof in an Audi dealership as the girl picks between a red A3 and a black A4.

She turns to him and just goes, "You know, you kinda look like a demon with your eyes right now," and he just keeps quiet until she picks. 

They're getting ready to leave and he says, "This guarantees your silence for the rest of time. Nothing you ever see can be spoken of." He milks the whole "demon looking" thing to prove his point. 

She just nervously nods and then speaks up in the car because he’s driving her back while the Audi is being delivered. "So how are you and Bella’s—"

"No." 

"Alrighty then!"

When Jasper shows up at Bella's house, she can smell the girl's perfume on Jasper's clothes. "What the _hell_ were you doing?"

He just looks at her with the most tired face in the world. "I've just spent the afternoon buying someone's silence." His eyes stares off into the distance like he was just off to war.

"About?" An eyebrow raise punctuates her question because she really doesn’t want to think he’s cheating. 

"Let's just say that someone happened to see me making you feel oh so good today, and I needed them to forget. Forever.”

Bella's eyes are super wide because she thinks he hurt someone. He's slowly creeping towards her as he's speaking. His eyes turning predatory as he takes her in. Her hearts speeding up, and she’s thinking for the first time he’s going to bite her.

He smiles and his fangs are on full display. "What's got you so nervous, darlin’?"

"What did you—what did you do with the person you had to silence?" she just barely chokes out, his face just inches from her jugular. She’s never been scared of him before.

He kisses her neck, just barely letting his teeth touch her skin.

"I bought her a car of course."

She pulls back in an instant at his voice, her face shocked. “You bought who a what?”

He just chuckles and goes back to her neck.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. We have more important matters on our hands right now," he trails off as he bites her neck for the first time without any warning.

Jasper takes a lick from the shallow bite, the blood just barely rising out of the skin. His gift replaces any pain from his fangs with intense pleasure, and she’s soaked in seconds as he feeds. He finishes quickly, not wanting to cause too much pain and blood loss. She’s standing with her eyes closed, bathing in the feeling of the endorphins rushing through her veins. She cracks them open when she hears him laugh to himself. 

"That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

"No blood lust?" 

"I don’t think you know how much control I have, darlin’."

“What do I...taste like?”

"You taste like the best damn dessert my mama ever made me. No. Even better than that. You taste like the first sip of blood I ever got. Sweet and syrupy and irrefutable. You taste like sunshine bottled." He runs his fangs against her collarbone as she runs her hands through his hair, watching the bite marks shine by the window light.

"Do...do you think we could try that in a more...compromising position?" Her blush reaches all the way down to her chest.

They end up in a position and he just bites her on her ass. It's when he bends her over her desk for a quickie before Charlie gets home.

They sit all the way through dinner with a searing bite mark on her ass. Charlie keeps asking her if she’s okay, if something is wrong with dinner (as Jasper tries not to gag swallowing some of it) as she gasps when she moves.

"She fell in gym today, Charlie. We all know how clumsy she is." Jasper and Charlie share a laugh at her expense while she plans a way to get back at him.

Bella figures out her plan after dinner. She’s going to shower before bed while Jasper waits in her room. Instead of him joining the shower with her like usual, she’s just going to masturbate and make him listen to it, pretending as if he can’t hear her at all. From the beginning he always hated not being involved in making her come. The worst part for him will be the fact that he can’t _do_ anything about it.

Charlie thought he had left after they'd cleaned up the kitchen. Jasper watched her as she grabbed her towel and bathroom bag, confused as to why she hadn't asked him to join her. 

“A girl’s just gotta have one shower where the only thing she does is get clean, Jazz.” Her smile hides something he can’t put his finger on, even with his gift. He picks up one of her books from her nightstand and tries to concentrate on reading while waiting for her. Ten minutes later, he can hear her soft moans over the spray of the water.

He can hear when she braces herself against the wall of the shower with her hand. _The little minx was getting herself off without him_. He sucked in an unneeded breath when he heard the soft vibration of the waterproof vibrator Alice had purchased her as a joke a few weeks ago.

Now he didn't think it was much of a joke at all.

With her father still downstairs watching the game, he couldn’t walk to the bathroom without causing some suspicion, and Bella outlawed vamp speed around her father. All he could do was grip the armrest of her chair until it squeaked. 

Her moans and shallow breaths were coming faster now. He could only imagine the way the water running down her body would make her look even more ethereal than she usually is when she lets herself go. All he could see in his mind was the way her cheeks redden as she gets closer to her orgasm. The quiet 'Jasper' he heard coming from her mouth at the pleasure of her own doing almost made him break the rules she'd put in place.

The chair was close to combusting, the crotch of his jeans unbearably tight underneath his hand, trying to palm away some of the tension. As she comes, her throat rings out with a chorus of his name, each repeated syllable like a tinge to his erection. He waited without breath as she turned off the water, her bare feet coming in contact with the tile flooring.

He froze in his seat. He listened to her dry off, knowing exactly how she shimmies a little when she dries her back and puts her hair up in a towel. The sound of her footsteps the only indication that she was coming back to her room. He looked absolutely feral from his perch across the room.

As the plan was to act as if she had no clue what was going on, her walk back into her bedroom was used to work on a surprised face. Turns out she didn’t need to work on one when she opens the door and sees Jasper with pitch black eyes sitting at the corner of her desk with his gaze locked on her towel.

"Sorry if I took a while, I was just deep conditioning my hair."

Jasper said nothing as she dropped her towel and went to pull her pajamas on, her back to him. His eyes locked onto the bite mark that was still very present on her left cheek. She paused, looking over her shoulder to see his reaction. 

His eyes, still the same shade of coal, raked across her backside in a slow roll. His tongue parted his lips and skimmed across his fangs, the venom coating the backs of his canines. 

Bella quickly pulled her panties up and threw on her favorite baggy t-shirt. She hurried to crack her window open, trying to stay out of arm's reach. She had never quite realized how long his arms were until he grabbed her waist as she tried to cross his path to get to the other side of her room. He pulled her back into his lap, her bite mark rubbing against the denim of his jeans. She could feel his hard-on through his pants and her underwear, the bulge pressing into her center. 

“Darlin’, are you gonna act like I didn’t just hear you in there, or are you gonna behave?”

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jasper. I was just taking a shower." His grip tightened on her hips as she lied to him. 

"So we're gonna go the hard way, then. That's fine with me, Isabella, but I don't know how well you'll fair with what I'm going to do to you."

She could still feel the bruises from her last punishment on her hips, she could only imagine what he was planning. “It’s not my fault you decided to joke with my father about my _clumsiness_.“ Her eyes lit up as she spoke, the slight anger coming back from when she started her plan.

"Now, Isabella. You know it's all in good fun," he ground out. Normally her voice when she chastised him would make him smile. Now it just made him want to spank her. _How dare she come without him?_ He's the only one that's ever made her do that, and now she had broken his perfect streak. He was starting to think Alice bought her little gag gift just to spite him, knowing what was coming next. 

"I’m the one who has to sit on it, major." Her eyes are defiant as she stares back into his eyes, her feet going to stand from the forced seated position. His hands grip her arms and spin her around to lay her flat on her back on her bedspread, her knees pulled up to her chin showing him the cotton panties she dared put on during her little lie. 

"If you wanna be a brat, you’re gonna get treated like one."

She tried to get away. He doesn't even know why she tried. She knows there's no point. His hands grab her ankles as she tries to fling her legs around to the side of the bed.

"Careful now. You don't wanna give Charlie a reason to come up here."

Bella was refusing to look at him, staring straight up at the ceiling, her brows scrunching together and causing a shadow over her eyes.

His hands ran up her calves and over her thighs. He trailed up until he reached her face, cupping her cheeks with his chilled palms. He angled her chin closer to him, but her eyes refused to leave the ceiling.

"Darlin’, I don’t think I can excuse this kind of behavior from my babydoll, you hear me?" 

Her eyes rolled back to his face, her eyebrows still pinched. "I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About."

Jasper's hand fisted into her wet waves, "You don’t know about that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom? Moanin’ my name all sweet while you get yourself off without me? You don’t know what I’m talking about?" His jaw clicked in anger.

"Nope. Nothing comes to mind," her eyes slid to meet his. She quirked her brow at him. "Are you hearing things now?" That was the nail in her casket. 

Jasper growled at her as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down over her head. "I can't believe you're makin’ me do this to you, doll. I was gonna make sweet love to you, but now you've got me havin’ to put you in your place."

Her eyes flashed something dark, he always knew she liked being restrained, being told what she could and couldn’t touch even when she fought back. She rose up her chest, her lips inches from his own, “My father’s downstairs watching the game, the moment you try something he’ll come find out why his daughter who’s supposed to be asleep is crying out, huh?”

His shirt is ripped off and shoved into her mouth in response. She grumbles at him through the gag, but the cloth muffles her voice perfectly.

"What was that darlin'? Did you say somethin’?" 

Jasper's hand was back at her wrists, his face hovering over her own. She looked right into his black eyes and did the one thing she knew he couldn’t stand. She rolled her eyes at him. He let out a string of curses as he brought his other scarred hand down to hover over her center.

Even with every refusal, every accusatory glance, she was soaked. His fingers were just barely touching her through her underwear, just a whisper of a caress at her heat. Her hips bucked up to try to meet his calloused hand, but he just moved it farther away. Just close enough to cause her center to clench in beat with her breathing. Her heart was racing. The other hand wrapped around her wrists held her down with almost supernatural strength. The gag in her mouth another reminder that she was not in charge anymore.

He loved the span of emotions that ran across her face. "You want me to touch you, sugar?" She nodded her head rigorously. "I'm not sure if you deserve it. I'm the only one that makes you feel good. You ruined that today. Don't you know how that makes me _feel_?" He ripped the lust right out of her body, causing her to fall limp on the bed underneath him. He just stared into her eyes, his own betraying his want for her.

Her breath came out ragged, the emotions that were coursing through her veins becoming lead. The lust in his eyes almost made her salivate into the cotton in her mouth, no matter what he had taken from her. 

"Now, let’s get you bound, huh?"

The hand circling her center went to his belt buckle, slowly undoing the brass, sliding it out of his belt loops inch by inch, letting some of his want flow through the air. The belt went around her wrists and tightened to the bed frame in a vice. Next were her feet, the ropes he hid under her bed for occasions such as these making their presence known as he secured her to the other two posters. Her eyes followed his every move, the perfect wrap of the knots sending her knees flat beside her, giving him a perfect view to her still covered core. 

He inched away from the bed, satisfied at his own handiwork. A whimper came out of her mouth, smothered by his t-shirt. He thought she looked so perfect like this. Like some sort of bound angel. He laughed silently to himself at the irony and slipped a hand into the top drawer of her dresser. There he found the device that caused all of this. That damned vibrator.

"Are you sure you’ve never seen this before?" His hand shook the toy, her eyes going wide at him holding it. A muffled protest was his only response. A shake of the restraints. "Well, let’s see just how long you can handle _me_ not being the one giving you pleasure then?" He placed the vibrator at the apex of her panties, right over her clothed clit and turned it up to max.

The vibrations hit her like a flash of lightning. They rocked her to her core, sending waves of electricity throughout her body. Her legs twitched against the rope, but Jasper had ensured that there was no slack for her to move. Her breath came in short bursts. The cotton in her mouth muffles her moans, but Jasper covered her mouth with his hand just in case Charlie could hear them over the noise of the game. Jasper watched as she slowly started to come undone below him, removing the vibrator before she could reach the peak. 

When he pulled it away she almost screamed into his hand. Her body was still rocking to the null vibrations of the device. Her entire body was tight like a noose, the electricity running up and down her spine like a tease. Her eyes snapped open and glared at his perfect face. The curve of his jaw and the upturn of his shit eating grin was enough to cause her to thrash.

"You don't remember how this little thing made you feel as the hot water ran down your sinful body?" His grin turned into the baring of his teeth, his eyes turning to slits. "I should just destroy it right now." He was tossing it between his hands when he stopped to hold it in both of his hands.

"You’d think you’d try to get one at least as big as me if you’re trying to get me jealous." He started tossing it around again, glaring out her the whole time.

Bella rolled her eyes in tandem with his moving hands. He could make out the arousal both from before and now dripping onto the bed from her cotton underwear, her juices creating a wet spot on the quilt. 

"Or I could just repeat what got us here in the first place."

Her eyes went wide as she let out a pitiful whimper, his hand tossing the toy to the side. His knees hit the mattress, climbing up to be level with her thighs. Nuzzling his nose into the inside of her thigh, she clenched her toes, reveling in the contact. He pressed his lips to the skin and licked a stripe almost to her panty line and back again. And then he bit down.

Her back arched off the bed as his teeth pierced her skin. The pain made a beeline to her center, making her drip even more. Jasper licked up the few droplets coming from the mark and was drawn to the wet mark on her panties. He snuck one finger under the cotton as he brought his lips up to her ear. 

"I know you like it when I mark you. I can feel the desire pouring out of you when I do." He pushed his finger into her, her arousal flowing around the digit. He bit her neck in the same place from before as he started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her. He added another as her breathing quickened from the sensations she was feeling all over her body.

She was brought to her edge in a knife's second, slice to her nerves on her neck bringing the pleasure to the forefront. He ripped out the cotton holding open her jaws as he covered her mouth with his own as she crashed. Her blood was sweet on his tongue, the iron a passing notion. She rode out her orgasm with her own blood in her mouth and his fingers deep in her cunt.

Jasper had had enough with the teasing. He wanted her heat around him, and he wanted it now. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down in one swift motion. He rubbed his tip against her entrance to spread her juices onto himself. Drawing her mouth into a bruising kiss, he slid inside her. She was heaven.

She was the sun, and he was weak to resist her.

He snapped the restraints off her wrists and feet, her arms coming to tangle in his hair and her legs to wrap around his waist. He needed her to touch him, to drag her nails across his scars, to build up the dam. Her mouth muttered apologies into his own, a clash of tongue and teeth and praise. He scooped her up, his hands cupping her ass as he held her up on his knees. She rode him fast and hard without abandon, clinging to his shoulders. He could hear the bed creak, but he could only focus on her, the tiny thing in his arms with his bite marks on her skin. 

"You gonna come in me, major? Come on, I need your come inside me. I need you to fill me up like the little whore I am," she spoke into his mouth, her speech uncharacteristically purring. 

He dug his nails into the bite mark on her cheek and split her on his cock. "My little whore’s gonna get everything she deserves."

Bella bit her teeth into the skin of his neck as she came for the last time on top of him. The clenching of her walls and her juices flowing around him pushed him over the edge. He held onto her as he came down, his ears perking at the sound of shuffling coming from downstairs.

Sending a shockwave of calm towards Bella, he languidly disconnected from her and tucked himself back into his jeans, grabbing a t-shirt he hid in her closet and pulling it over his head. Bringing her in for a heated kiss, he pulled the covers over her bareness and threw the restraints under the bed. 

“What are you doing, Jasper?” Bella half whispered, half spoke to the frantic vampire. 

“Your father’s coming,” he mouthed as he righted his boots and enclosed himself in the closet, making sure he had grabbed the vibrator from her bed and tucked it into his canvas jacket.

A knock came at the door. "Bells?" 

"Come in dad!"

Charlie cautiously opened the door, peeking his head in. 

"Everything okay in here? It sounded like someone was moving furniture around." Jasper smiles to himself from his spot in her closet. 

Bella looked absolutely wrecked, and it was taking her a second to come up with an answer. "Uh yeah, dad. I just had to scootch my bed over a little bit. I dropped something under it." 

Charlie didn't look like he bought it, but he just accepted her answer anyway. "Alright, Bells. Well, I'm gonna head to bed, night. " Bella awkwardly saluted him and he closed the door.

"Jasper?" She quietly whispered towards the closet doors, his over six foot frame having to bend down to not hit his head on the molding as he scooted out of the tiny space. 

"Yeah, darlin'?" She sat up on her knees, the baggy t-shirt flowing almost to the middle of her thighs. 

"Do you think we were that loud?" 

She was wrapped up in his arms in a second, the blond curling around her, toeing his boots off before completely snuggling in. "I wouldn’t doubt it, sweetheart," he grinned and nipped at her ear. She shook her hair in his face as retribution.


End file.
